


Visitors

by paper (Aimz)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Children, Christmas, Family, Gen, Holidays, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz/pseuds/paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised. Raven had always been the type to wander off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreximgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/gifts).



> This looks a lot better on a white background.  
>  **Click on the picture for the full sized image!**  
>  This has been a great stress reliever during finals studying. I had a lot of fun playing around with it :) Thanks for the uplifting prompt!
> 
> Prompt: Charles and Raven/Mystique enjoying Christmas together when they are kids.

[ ](http://incarnit.deviantart.com/art/Visitors-483795712)

 

_" ... Raven?"_


End file.
